Abraham "Abe" Presley
Abraham is a playable Hunter character in the game, Evolve. He is a trapper whose strength shines mid game. Biography He doesn’t have some exotic pet helping him track prey, nor is he some grizzled vet that’s eager for his next big hunt. He’s just really tricky. Abe’s a former bounty hunter – a smuggler, a thief and potentially the sneakiest Hunter of the bunch. Short Story Weapons and Equipment Custom Shotgun Abe’s buckshot-slinger isn’t your conventional firearm. This Custom Shotgun spread will change size and shape depending upon the speed with which he’s shooting. What does that mean, exactly? It means, squeeze that trigger as fast as you can and you’ll have close range pellets flying scattershot. But if you do slow, methodical trigger pulls, you get slightly more accuracy at a longer range. Tracking Dart Pistol Abe is able to tag any corpse or wildlife he comes across. If the monster eats any of the tagged wildlife an icon will appear on the hunters hud roughly indicating where the monster is at that moment. Another way to do this is to simply shoot the monster with the tracker. There is no limit to how many Darts you can have in play. Fire at everything you see. Stasis Grenade These nefarious grenades lock down a Monster. Even a high-flying Kraken can get grounded with a well-timed Stasis Grenade toss. By binding these electronic shackles, it makes the movement incredibly slow while a Monster is in range. Chuck a Stasis Grenade and it arms immediately, meaning it will slow the monster down even as it travels through the air. This is how it’s possible to toss a grenade up and yank Kraken out of the sky. Unlike Maggie’s Harpoon Mines or Griffin’s Harpoon gun, there’s no tether for the Monster to break, instead the Monster is in slow motion lockdown for about 15 seconds, or until it gets itself out of the grenade’s area-of-effect, whichever comes first. Considering that you can toss five of these at a time, a smart Hunter that can line a Monster’s path with Stasis Grenades can change the entire dynamic of a match. Mobile Arena The signature ability of all trappers, the Mobile Arena, a massive energy dome contains the Monster, Hunters and wildlife to a specified area for 60-seconds or until the trapper deactivates it or is incapacitated. It has an approximate three-second arming time after which it powers up and creates the barrier. Hunters can enter this barrier at will but not exit it. After the arena is deactivated, it is put on a 60-second cooldown. It is used by Hunters to force the Monster to fight as it cannot escape. Tactics * Abe's darts are key to locating the monster, however you need to encourage it to eat your darts. To do this, kill lesser wildlife and dart them. These make easy meals that the creature will question eating. * Don't active kill big creatures. It takes time and you will likely get hurt. Instead just tag them and leave. Let the monster deal will killing them (and paying the price of digesting your tag). Screenshots Parnell, Caira, Cabot, Abe.png Abe reveal.jpg 2K_Evolve_C_Abe_Shotgun_Burst.jpg|Abe Shotgun burst 33Abe.png|Abe Videos Evolve_Expert_Tips_for_Success_with_Abe_the_Trapper Trivia Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Trapper Class